AKATSUKI
by yeziyu
Summary: Ada tiga pria yang mencintai Luhan. Joonmyeon yang tak terduga, Kris yang selalu membawa kebahagiaan, serta Sehun, sang penolong misterius. Siapakah diantara mereka yang akan menjadi belahan hati Luhan? Bagaimana pula Luhan mengelak dari upaya balas dendam yang selalu mengejarnya? Temukan kejutan yang ada di Fict ini :D HunHan with all of EXO's member and others. GS/Genderswitch


Title : Akatsuki

Cast :  
Xi Luhan (GS)  
Oh Sehun  
Kim Joonmyeon  
Wu Yifan a.k.a Kris

Other Cast :  
Do Kyungsoo (GS)  
Byun Baekhyun (GS)  
Park Chanyeol  
Kim Jongin  
Kim Minseok a.k.a Oh Minseok (GS)  
Zhang Yixing (GS)  
Huang Zitao  
Kim Jongdae  
Kim Myungsoo  
And Other

Genre: Family, Romance, Sad, Happy ending

Rate :T

Sum : Ada tiga pria yang mencintai Luhan. Joon yang tak terduga, Kris yang selalu membawa kebahagiaan, serta Sehun, sang penolong misterius. Siapakah diantara mereka yang akan menjadi belahan hati Luhan? Bagaimana pula Luhan mengelak dari upaya balas dendam yang selalu mengejarnya?

Note:FF ini terinspirasi dari Novel Akatsuki karangan Miyazaki Ichigo. Bisa dibilang, ini remake sih. Soalnya kejadiannya sama, Cuma bahasanya yang aku ganti. Juga ada beberapa yang kupotong ceritanya. Yah, seingatku aja sih. Jadi begini deh hasilnya. Disini semua out of character ya. Juga, kalau Kris kan aslinya Canada, disini kuganti jadi Inggris. Supaya lebih ngefeel. Temukan kejutan di dalam fict ini. Review please!

_Italic : pikiran Luhan  
_**Bold + **_Italic : __**Flashback  
**_Luhan full point of view

.

.

.

Suara tangis bayi memecah keheningan penghujung malam, ibarat bunyi berfrekuensi tinggi yang meretakkan dinding kaca. Fajarpun merekah di langit timur. Satu nyawa telah ditiupkan pada jasad bayi itu. Namun, satu nyawa lagi tengah meregang dari tubuh yang lain.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang."

Aku melepas sepatuku. Lalu kutaruh di rak.

"Baru pulang, _Xiao Lu_?"

_Panggilan ini, seperti panggilan dari..._

"Kak.. Joon?" ucapku terbata. Saat kulihat didepanku, berdiri seseorang yang amat ku rindukan. Kak Joonmyeon, tapi aku lebih suka memanggilnya Kak Joon.

"Benar. Terkejut, _Xiao Lu_?" huh, dia memang Kak Joon. Dia tidak pernah berubah, selalu memanggilku _Xiao Lu,_ artinya _Rusa Kecil_.

"Tidak, kapan Kakak pulang?" tanyaku. Bisa-bisanya ia tak memberiku kabar.

"Tadi siang." Jawabnya sembari tersenyum.

Kuperhatikan dirinya, memang tidak banyak yang berubah. Setelah 6 tahun melanjutkan kuliah kedokterannya di Inggris. Dulu, aku hanya setinggi pinggangnya. Tapi sekarang, aku sudah setinggi pundaknya. Rambutnya sekarang sudah mengenai tengkuk. Poninya pun mengenai alisnya. Pipinya terlihat lebih tirus dibanding dulu saat mau pergi ke Inggris. Dan juga sepasang mata beriris hitamnya, yang sekarang menatapku dengan lembut.

Aku masih asik memperhatikan Kak Joon. Tapi sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatanku. Itu Ibu.

"Luhan, kau sudah pulang? Ibu tahu kau masih ingin bersama kakakmu. Tapi, bantu Ibu dulu, ya?" seru Ibu dari dapur.

"Ya_, _Bu_. _Aku ganti baju dulu."

Aku langsung berlalu ke kamarku. Tanpa pamit kepada Kak Joon_. _Tak ingin membuat Ibu menunggu terlalu lama.

.

.

.

**Saat Makan Malam**

Makan malam kali ini, Ibu masak banyak. Ada nasi, sup, acar, udang, juga _sushi_, makanan kesukaan Kak Joon. Di meja makan, sudah berkumpul kami berempat. Ayah, Ibu, Kak Joon, dan aku sendiri. Seperti biasa, makan malam adalah waktu berkumpul yang tepat untuk bercerita. Namun, kali ini yang paling banyak bercerita adalah Kak Joon.

Tiba-tiba, terbesit pertanyaan yang sejak tadi ingin aku ajukan. "Tapi, kenapa tidak memberitahu dulu kalau mau pulang?" tanyaku serius.

Ayah dan Ibu hanya tersenyum, dan saling melirik. Itu membuatku tambah bingung.

"Hei, sebenarnya ada apa?" ujarku menuntut penjelasan.

Masih tersenyum, ayah berkata "sebenarnya, Joonmyeon memberi tahu ayah bahwa ia akan pulang ke Korea."

"Dan ayah memberitahu ibu." Timpal ibu

"Lalu, kenapa tidak memberitahuku?"

"Karena aku yang melarang." Jawab Kak Joon sembari tersenyum jahil.

Aku mendelik ke arah Kak Joon. sedangkan ia hanya tertawa.

Kalau makan malam berempat seperti ini, biasanya selalu diakhiri dengan ...

"Kali ini aku yang dapat!" seru Kak Joon.

Ya, biasanya kami akan berebut potongan ikan terakhir. Tapi kali ini yang kami perebutkan adalah udang.

"Kau pasti sudah lupa dengan persaingan kita. Karena sudah lama kita tidak makan bersama seperti ini."

Aku tidak lupa. Hanya saja aku tidak ingin berebut di hari pertamanya kembali ke rumah.

"Hahaha, ini." Kak Joon mengarahkan sumpitnya ke depan hidungku. Aku tersenyum hendak menerimanya dengan sumpitku. Tapi ...

"Hahaha, kena lagi!" ditariknya kembali sumpit itu ke mangkuknya.

Aku cemberut. Kak Joon masih tertawa-tawa, bahkan kali ini diikuti ayah dan ibu.

"Sudahlah, jangan cemberut. Ini untukmu, tapi kusuapi, ya?" ia kembali menyodorkan udang itu kearahku. Sedangkan aku hanya diam, takut dikerjai lagi oleh Kak Joon.

"Ayo, buka mulutmu, _Xiao Lu._ Ini adalah tanda bukti sayang seorang kakak terhadap adiknya."

Aku masih menatapnya curiga. Tapi, sepertinya ia bersungguh-sungguh kali ini. Dengan ragu, aku membuka mulutku. Benar saja. Kak Joon lalu menyuapi udang itu.

"Terima kasih." aku tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

"Bu, biar aku saja yang membereskan ini. Ibu istirahat saja." Cegahku ketika ibu ingin membersihkan meja makan.

"Kau semakin dewasa saja, _Xiao Lu._" Kak Joon menggodaku.

"Adikmu memang sudah besar, ia sering menggantikan ibu melakukan pekerjaan rumah. Mungkin karena kau sudah lama tidak melihatnya, jadi kau sedikit heran melihat perubahannya." Ibu yang angkat bicara.

"Ya, tapi sikap _tidak peduli_-nya itu tidak pernah berubah." Kak Joon tersenyum lebar. Sepertinya ia sangat senang mengerjaiku. Mungkin, karena ia tidak bisa melakukannya ketika di Inggris, dulu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, biar kubantu!" Kak Joon pun mengikutiku menuju dapur.

_Hei, dasar tidak tau situasi! Aku kan ingin agar dia bisa bersama ayah dan ibu, kenapa malah mengikutiku?_ Aku mengembuskan napas pelan.

"Aku yang akan menyabun, Kakak tinggal mengelap."

"Baiklah."

Semua berjalan lancar sampai ...

_PRAAANG!_

Aku menoleh ke arah Kak Joon. Gawat! Dia memecahkan piring. Bagus sekali. Baru datang sudah membuat kerusakan. Aku mendekatinya dengan memasang wajah marah.

"Sudah kubilang aku saja yang mencuci piring. Kakak kembali sana!" aku mendorong punggungnya. Tapi dengan cepat ia membalikkan badannya. Aku baru saja akan memarahinya lagi, tapi kuurungkan niatku ketika kulihat tangannya ...

Berdarah!

"Tangan Kakak terluka!" aku berseru kaget sambil memegang tangannya.

"Ada apa?" tiba-tiba, ibu sudah ada di depan pintu.

"Maaf, Bu. Aku menjatuhkan piring karena licin." Kak Joon yang menjawab.

"Kau ini, Joonmyeon. Jangan-jangan kau mengganggu adikmu lagi?"

"Tidak kok, Bu. Semua baik-baik saja." Kak Joon tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Baiklah.." ibu pun berlalu.

Begitu aku yakin ibu sudah cukup jauh untuk mendengar suara kami, aku segera angkat bicara sebelum Kak Joon berbicara macam-macam. "sebaiknya Kakak bersihkan luka Kakak. Beri obat lalu istirahat. Aku yang akan membereskan semua ini." kataku sambil membanting tangannya. Kak Joon meringis kecil.

Aku segera menyelesaikan pekerjaan kami yang tadi sempat tertunda. Juga membersihkan piring yang tadi dipecahkan Kak Joon. Sepertinya, Kak Joon mengikuti perintahku tadi. Tapi, bukannya kembali ia malah menungguku di depan pintu. Begitu aku selesai, ia langsung menjejeri langkahku.

"_Xiao Lu, _ kau sudah dewasa ya sekarang."

Itu lagi! Tadi dia sudah mengatakannya, kan? Lagipula, memangnya kenapa? Manusia kan ,selalu berubah. Selagi masih hidup, manusia akan terus belajar, berproses menuju perubahan yang lebih baik. Namun, adakalanya manusia lengah dan mengalami kegagalan. Semua itu adalah hal yang wajar. Sebenarnya, aku sendiri belum merasa dewasa. Tapi, aku tidak berkomentar.

"Sekarang apa lagi?" aku meliriknya sembari menghentikan langkah.

"Aku mau ke ayah dan ibu, kok." Kak Joon berbelok.

Aku masih berdiri di tempat. Mengawasi punggung Kak Joon yang menjauh. Setelah memastikan Kak Joon memasuki ruang keluarga, aku mengambil jalan lain menuju kamarku, Aku mau belajar.

.

.

.

_Jadi, seorang spesialis dalam ilmu pengetahuan tentang otak, yaitu Profesor Kawashima Ryuta yang berasal dari jepang, telah mendemonstrasikan bahwa dengan melakukan origami, jumlah aliran darah yang mengalir dalam bagian depan otak besar dapat ditingkatkan. Hal ini membantu otak untuk berfungsi dengan baik._

"hoahm.." aku menutup mulut karena menguap. Rasanya, sudah lama sekali aku membaca. Aku mulai mengantuk. Kurapikan meja belajarku, tak lupa juga menyiapkan pelajaran untuk besok. Setelah itu, kurapikan tempat tidurku, lalu berbaring menatap langit-langit kamarku.

_Ada apa ini? Mengapa aku merasa ada yang aneh? Sepertinya ada yang berbeda dari diri Kak Joon. Tapi, apa itu?_

_._

_._

_._

Perasaan aneh yang semalam sempat melintas di pikiranku, segera terlupa karena Kak Joon mulai sibuk dengan praktik kedokterannya. Aku sendiri harus berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran dan berbagai kegiatan sekolah. Apalagi, sekarang di sekolahku, semua kelas sibuk mempersiapkan festival sekolah yang akan diadakan beberapa bulan lagi.

Tak terkecuali kelasku. Ada kelompok tari, paduan suara, juga kelompok drama. Selain itu, dipersiapkan pula kafe dan stan-stan makanan dan minuman.

Sebenarnya, aku tidak termasuk dalam kelompok manapun, karena aku bukan jenis orang yang suka tampil di depan umum. Tapi karena kelompok paduan suara harus diikuti oleh siswa sekelas, mau tidak mau aku mengikuti kelompok ini.

Aku juga mendapat bagian untuk menjaga stan makanan sekalian membuat beberapa makanan dan minuman. Jujur, memasak bukanlah keahlianku. Tapi, dibanding teman-temanku yang lain, kemampuan memasakku lumayan. Hasil dari membantu ibu di rumah.

Kelompok yang paling seru adalah kelompok drama. Seperti biasa, drama yang akan dipentaskan adalah cerita semacam _Cinderella _ atau _Snow White_. Baekhyun sebagai penanggung jawab, menunjuk Kyungsoo sebagai pemeran Putri dan Sehun sebagai Pangeran. Tapi, Sehun tidak mau.

"Kau tidak akan selalu muncul di setiap adegan drama. 50% menceritakan tentang kehidupan putri, sisanya adalah adegan pertarungan, sedangkan pangeran dan putri bertemu hanya di akhir cerita." Baekhyun berusaha membujuk.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Kau harus mau!"

Sehun diam saja.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertanding karate? Siapa yang kalah harus memenuhi keinginan yang menang."

"Aku tidak berminat."

"Pokoknya kau harus bermain di drama ini!"

Sehun tidak menyahut.

"Bodoh! Dasar bodoh! Aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu dalam drama ini karena di kelas ini hanya kau yang memenuhi persyaratan."

Kalimat Baekhyun yang barusan itu langsung mendapat cibiran dari siswa laki-laki yang mendengarnya. Namus, saat Baekhyun menatap para siswa itu sambil berkacak pinggang, mereka langsung diam. Aku berusaha menahan tawa melihat hal itu.

Sehun masih bergeming. Baekhyun memelototinya, namun itu tidak memberi pengaruh apa-apa pada Sehun.

"Pikirkan baik-baik. Jangan terlalu lama memberikan jawaban. Latihannya bisa tidak dimulai-mulai!"

Sehun diam sejenak. "Baiklah, kita latihan."

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun langsung terlonjak gembira.

Sehun berlalu dengan satu pandangan misterius. Aku yakin dia merencanakan sesuatu. Tidak mungkin dia tiba-tiba menerima begitu saja, melihat tadi dengan keras ia menolak tawaran Baekhyun.

Selama ini, aku memang tidak terlalu dekat dengan teman lelaki. Tapi, aku selalu heran dengan laki-laki yang satu ini. Dia sering menghilang dari kantin saat jam makan siang. Entah apa yang dilakukannya. Selain itu, dia hampir tidak pernah berbicara kepada siswa perempuan, kecuali untuk hal yang penting. Untuk hal ini, harusnya aku tidak perlu heran karena aku sendiri tidak pernah berbicara pada siswa laki-laki kecuali ada persoalan yang mendesak.

Meskipun begitu, tetap saja aneh karena Sehun berbeda sekali dengan siswa laki-laki lain. Dan, meskipun dia sangat dingin dengan siswa perempuan, dia bisa juga ramai jika sedang bersama siswa laki-laki lain. _Eum ... Sepertinya dia punya kepribadian ganda._

Satu lagi tentang Sehun. Dengan segala hal yang menurutku aneh pada dirinya, dia adalah murid paling cemerlang di kelas ini. Baik di bidang akademik, maupun olah raga, juga di bidang seni. Selain berbakat, dia juga sangat ... _Cool._ Bagaiman ya menjelaskannya? Ekspresi wajahnya tidak terlalu menunjukkan perasaannya, tapi pembawaannya selalu tenang. Yah, kira-kira seperti itu.

.

.

.

TBC/END?

Halo, Ziyu disini :D  
Gimana menurut kalian? Maaf kalau ffnya jelek, feelnya kurang, atau banyak typonya. Maklumin ya, Ziyu masih baru di dunia penulisan ff. Ziyu minta rewiew  
kalian ya, karena itu yang buat Ziyu tau kalau ff ini layak atau engga untuk dilanjut. Ziyu mohon bantuannya :D

Thank You ^^


End file.
